


Control

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Dom/sub, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Petplay, Shower Sex, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Ultra Magnus hadn't had the opportunity to be a pet in a while, and with the stress of managing the ship on both of them, Rodimus decides to treat him to something special.





	1. Part 1

It was all about control, Magnus told himself everytime he went into petspace. He always followed the rules of the Lost Light, though they were few in number. He had a strict dedication to upholding order with, or without his captains.

Captain, singular, he reminded himself. Megatron’s sudden disappearance from the Lost Light had caused the ship’s sense of balance to be thrown off in every way imaginable, including the balance of Magnus’ personal feelings. Ultra Magnus hadn’t been in petspace for a while, not after Megatron’s leaving. Both of his captains were usually with him, and he couldn’t bear to even attempt a scene without the two of them being there. He always followed the rules. He just wanted to be appreciated for it.

Magnus had woken up from recharge groggy and stressed, moreso than he had been before Rodimus had put him to bed last night. Since returning to the ship, Magnus was wearing himself thin keeping the crew in order, all so that Rodimus wouldn’t have to. The morning began with the pressure of Rodimus body on the Magnus Armor’s chassis. Even in his deep sleep, Rodimus’ digits and servos were finding ways to fiddle and toy with whatever kibble they could find, but it was the gentle hum of the speedster’s engine that had woken Magnus up. 

The Magnus Armor hadn’t been taken off since Rodimus had valiantly taken the ship back from Getaway. Usually, it came off when Magnus had some downtime, but he tended to wear it during his scenes, on his request. Most times, however, he removed most of the obstructive kibble, like his outer chest plate and shoulder stacks. Rodimus never minded that Magnus wanted to, well, be Magnus when he was in a scene, he liked the idea of having a big guard mechanimal by his side.

The ‘animal’ part of the play never went to far, however. Magnus had never requested or opted for sleeping anywhere but beside his two captains, and he never wanted a cage. On most events, he wore just padded pair of gloves and a wide collar. It was never the equipment that bolstered him into petspace, it was the attention, and the soft praises that warmed his insides. When Magnus had awoken that morning, Rodimus did as well. 

“Mags? You doing okay?” Rodimus stayed in his spot on top of Magnus’ chassis. Magnus kept his body mostly still and nodded in response. The speedster pressed his cheek into the protrusion on Magnus’ chest, bright blue optics gazing up at him. “I don’t really believe you.” Rodimus shifted, his thick thighs straddling Magnus’ abdomen, and propped himself up on his hands as he looked down at Magnus. Rodimus opened his mouth, then shut it again. Magnus shuttered his optics, reluctant to rise from the berth as Rodimus rifled through his surroundings. Magnus couldn’t see, but he was certain that Rodimus was digging around in their berthside dressers. When he settled down, Rodimus placed a servo on Magnus’ face, thumb gently smoothing over Magnus’ jawline. Instincts kicking in, Magnus pressed his face into Rodimus’ doting servo.

Rodimus seized the opportunity and pressed a soft kiss into Magnus’ exposed cheek. His other servo rose to stroke Magnus’ helm, all gentle touches. The yellow digits ghosted along the different indentations and outlines on the other’s helm. Magnus kept his optics shuttered, huffing out a long exvent that Rodimus felt on his arm plating.

“C’mon big guy, you want to do this?” Rodimus asked. Magnus sharply registered the feeling of the soft leather being pressed into the side of his neck. Rodimus held the collar tightly, wrapping it around his knuckles and he gently rubbed the exposed inner layer along Magnus’ throat.  
Pushing into the servo on his cheek, Magnus let out a soft whimper. The sound was never too high pitched, not like the noises that Rodimus made, but the show of trust behind it was all the same.

“Look at me, big guy.” Rodimus tapped a digit on Magnus jaw. The ex-enforcer opened his eyes and stared up at the speedster. “You sure?” 

It was a simple question, with an answer that should be either yes, or no, but Magnus couldn’t say a word. His internal systems showed that his vocalizer was in perfect working condition, but he couldn’t bring himself to provide his dear captain with an answer. His eyes strayed away from Rodimus’ own, focusing on the berthsheets as his brows drew together over them.

“I know he’s not here, Mags.” Rodimus moved so that his legs were no longer holding him up, and he rested his weight on Magnus’ chassis, hoping that the pressure might refocus him. “We haven’t done this in a while, either, but I think you need a break.”

Magnus was about to say something in response before Rodimus rested is hand on the ex-enforcer’s cheek once more,

“And I know that you won’t take that time off, yourself. Now, do you want to do this?”  
Magnus nodded almost immediately. It took him all of a split second to decide to try a scene with just him and Rodimus, after having seen how much his captain still cares for him. “Remember, you can still safeword out, whenever you need to,” Rodimus reminded. Magnus had never needed to tap out of a scene before, but that was when he had Megatron, along with the reckless speedster. This scene could have been something entirely different from what he was used to, but he still wanted to try. He trusted his captain, and hummed in response.  
Rodimus’ servos were careful, but shaky, as he undid the clasp on the back on Magnus’ collar. It was false leather, thick enough to cover a good portion of Magnus’ neck. The material was soft from use, black with a small silver ring on the front. Though he had never been on a leash, and he wasn’t opposed to it, he saw no point in him wearing one if he listened to the orders in the first place, and if he wasn’t going anywhere. If he and his captain were willing to parade him around the ship, then he may have worn one, but he had never thought of being in petspace around anyone besides Rodimus and Megatron.

Once Rodimus had fastened the collar around Magnus neck, he reached his servo behind Mags’ final and rubbed his helm roughly, as though he were playing with an actual mechanimal. When Rodimus withdrew his servo, Magnus huffed.

“Alright, big guy. I’m going to go get your paws.” Rodimus sat up and hopped off of the berth. Once Rodimus was gone, Magnus rose as well. He moved onto the floor and posed himself. He kneeled down and placed his servos in fists on the floor, the heel of his palm pressing into the flooring. Even without his paws, he sat as though he had them on, already being obedient.

The paws that Magnus had picked out for himself forced his servos into fists anyways. He had to curl his digits in to get them into the paw, and once they were in, his servos were useless until they were removed. Megatron had also decided that the restrictive type of glove would be best, as Magnus would not be able to get them on himself. Megatron feared the consequences, physical and emotional, that could result from Magnus trying to go into petspace on his own. Returning with the black and white paws, Rodimus held an empty hand out to Magnus. He had done this part before, unlike the collar. Megatron usually gave Magnus his collar, and Rodimus put on his paws. Magnus presented a fist to Rodimus, who slid the glove over it.

The paws were simple, mostly black with white toes, made out of a short furred minky fabric that went up to his mid forearm. The entire underside of the paw itself was some sort of silicone, and it lacked the characteristed paw pads that real mechanimals had, because Magnus was hesitant to get the fur betweent the pads dirty. The ex-enforcer placed his paws back on the floor, testing how they felt. Despite all the time that had passed since he last wore them, the sensation was never foreign to him. He sat back on his legs and resumed his position from before. Rodimus scruffed the back of his helm and leaned down to kiss his pet’s forehelm.

“You’re cute. I’ve got some stuff to take care of in the living room, you want to come?” By the time Rodimus had posed the question, he was already in the berthroom’s doorway, letting Magnus decide whether to follow or not. The pet pursued Rodimus to the living room as the speedster picked up several datapads along the way. Rodimus took a seat at one of the desks at the side of the room and began reading over the datapads, sending out messages to the crew that Drift was in charge for the cycle, and to not give him too much trouble. He planned on keeping Mags away from the crew for the whole cycle, pampering and playing with him, once he got done what he had to. Mags was kneeling next to Rodimus’ chair, obedient as the speedster ran his pede along Magnus’ side in the least demeaning way he could manage. Magnus eventually got bored, and decided to test Rodimus’ patience.

Rodimus felt the weight of the paws being pressed insistently into the top of his thigh, along with Magnus resting his helm between the paws. Rodimus drew one servo away from the datapad and placed it on the ex-enforcer’s helm, petting him softly. Mags nuzzled into the young prime’s side with enough force to almost tip him out of his chair, and, once he recovered, Rodimus looked down at Magnus with a concerned expression.

“Hey, big guy, what’s up?” He dropped his servo to rub Mags’ cheek. Magnus huffed and pressed his face into Rodimus’ servo. “Oh, come on. You know I have work to do.” Mags wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wanted attention, and he was going to get it. He placed his paws on the farther leg and leaned more of his weight into Rodimus as he nuzzled Rodimus’ chest, effectively blocking him from the datapads on his desk. The blue light that emitted from them flashed a couple times, calling Rodimus’ over to see a new message, but Magnus refused to move. Rodimus used his entire servo to tap the back of Magnus’ helm, drawing his attention and causing the other to gaze up at the speedster’s own blue optics.

“I need to work, big guy.” Rodimus caught a flash of dejection in Magnus’ field and he immediately regretted his words. The emotion didn’t last long before Magnus returned to pressing his face into Rodimus’ chest, enjoying the heat and thrum of his spark. “Get off, Mags…” The words were far from assertive, and Magnus paid them no mind, huffing delightedly into the other’s chassis. Rodimus was never the assertive one, he provided Magnus with all the cuddles and loving that he could want, but Megatron was the one who gave Magnus the order that he needed. Rodimus’ spark ached when he saw just how far he was falling short of filling Megatron’s place. 

Magnus felt the sadness in Rodimus’ EM field and pulled his helm away from his chassis so that he could gaze up at the speedster, worry lacing his features. Mags bumped the top of his helm to Rodimus’ chin, catching his attention and ripping him out of the downwards spiral he had put himself in. 

“I’m alright, big guy.” Rodimus rubbed Mags’ underbelly with his pede and the other lowered his body, allowing the captain to resume his work. Everything was peaceful for a short while, but some urge, some kind of instinct inside him told Magnus to do something. He felt antsy sitting in the same spot, despite the gentle touches he was receiving from Rodimus. He nuzzled the side of the speedster’s leg and eventually worked his way up to pressing his nosebridge into Rodimus’ neck. The captain could barely hear the soft jingling from Magnus’ collar ring as he moved. Rodimus moved a servo away from the datapad and patted Magnus’ back, “Mags, there’s work to do.” Nothing. The ex-enforcer continued his nuzzling. “Mags,” Rodimus took the other’s chin between his digits and yanked him off of the speedster’s body, “I need to do my work. You can sit here with me, or you can go back to the berthroom, but I have to do my job.”

The tone, mixed with the emotions in his field, obviously got through to Magnus. Rodimus couldn’t tell exactly was the reaction was, Mags’ field was unreadable. He couldn’t even place if it was positive or not, the pet huffed in acknowledgement and sat back on his legs, drawing his paws off of Rodimus and placing them on the floor. 

“Good boy.”


	2. Part 2

Magnus visibly lightened at the praise and he continued to obey Rodimus, that is, until he got bored again. Magnus had a much shorter attention span when he was in petspace, and Rodimus didn’t exactly understand it. Megatron didn’t either, but he was better at controlling him than Rodimus ever was. It took Rodimus not much longer to complete the messages and send them out to everybody who he owed work to. In spite of his attitude sometimes, Rodimus didn’t ask for days off often, so he was sure that the crew would be willing to leave him undisturbed. He threw the last datapad across the desk and dropped down to his knees in front of Mags. He immediately planted a kiss on his pet’s forehelm and pressed his servos into his cheeks, one on each side of Mags’ face.

“Good boy,” Rodimus said, pressing their forehelms together. Magnus let his engine rumble inside of him, giving Rodimus a low purr. Magnus is petspace was far different than Ultra Magnus, Ex- Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, and second in command of the Lost Light. This Magnus was needier, more affectionate. He was never what anyone would call ‘cuddly’, but he sought out contact with Rodimus whenever he could. Even as Rodimus led him back to the berthroom, he stayed on his side. Rodimus climbed into bed, and Magnus with him. Magnus’ massive frame formed a well in the berth, pulling Rodimus towards him as he adjusted his position. Rodimus faced Magnus and gently slid his servo up and down the side of Magnus’ waist, stroking him. Subdued and with a purring engine, Magnus looked over at his captain. The wrinkles in the protomesh under his optics gave away his fatigue, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

“You’re tired, baby. Recharge, I can stay with you.” Rodimus reassured. Magnus nodded softly and shuttered his optics. Once his engine dropped into a low hum, Rodimus rose from the berth and headed to the apartment’s kitchen. He dug around through the pantries until he found something that would serve as a treat, a large box of foreign candies that he had picked up on their last planetary stop. Magnus had previously stated that he didn’t mind the candies, which was more positive than Rodimus had ever known him to say about something as sweet. Rodimus took the box with him as he returned to the berthroom, hoping that Magnus had not awoken to realize that he wasn’t by his side as he had promised. 

Rodimus exvented when he saw the ex-enforcer, still peacefully in recharge, in the middle of the berth. Rodimus was careful as he slipped into his usual spot, in front of Magnus. When the three of them had recharged during or after a scene, Magnus was in the middle, soaking up the attention of both of his captains, both in front and behind him. Rodimus stroked Mags’ cheek while the other was in recharge. Rodimus used feather-light touches so as to not awaken his beloved pet. Magnus wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but the gentle fondling was nowhere near enough to wake him up. Rodimus felt Magnus’ paw, heavy with sleep, reach out and pull the speedster closer. 

He pressed his audial to Mags’ chassis, adoring the gentle humming that came from his engine. Rodimus hadn’t been able to hear that hum in a while, he was too worried about waking Magnus up, but with the ex-enforcer in a peaceful recharge in the middle of their day off, he had nothing to worry about as he exvented and drifted off into his own recharge. Rodimus’ recharge session was more peaceful than it had been the past few cycles, but it didn’t last nearly as long as he had wanted. Rodimus tossed and turned once he woke up, having forgotten about the heavy ex-enforcer next to him. Rodimus slipped into Magnus’ gravitational sink in the berth, and one prod from his knee joint had Magnus jolting awake.

“Aw, sorry big guy.” Rodimus pet his helm, long strokes down the back. “You know what? I’ll run a bath, make it up to you.” He kissed Mags’ forehelm and hopped off the berth before Mags could object. The speedster turned on the hot water and plugged the drain, shaking his servos and flinging tiny droplets of water everywhere. He paced around the room and organized everything that he would need to properly pamper his pet. He put the box of candies on the corner of the tub, where he would be able to reach it when he needed. He also retrieved a polishing brush and soap from the washrack drawers, putting them down next to the candy. Within minutes, the bath was full of hot water. Rodimus dipped his digits in to test the temperature and before he left the washracks, he checked the lights and dimmed them just a little bit. 

“Mags, bath’s ready!” And sure enough, Magnus came crawling into the washracks, off of the room’s carpeting and onto the tiles that clacked under his knees. “Hey cutie.” He scruffed Mags’ chin and heard the soft jingling from his collar loop. “Let’s get this off of you.” Rodimus took hold of the paw and gently pulled it off of Magnus’ fists. He set the paws on the washrack counter. Using his servos for the first time that scene, Mags caressed Rodimus’ waist and nuzzled into his abdominal plating. His thumbs each smoothed over the edge of his hip framing. Magus pressed a soft kiss to the spot just above his pelvic armor, his breath barely ghosting against Rodimus’ modestly panels.

“Come on, big guy, bath time.” The speedster ushered Mags over to the bath, not letting his pet distract him. Rodimus had never taken on too big of a role in the interfacing side of the play, it had always been Megatron’s role. Rodimus wasn’t unkilled or inexperienced, but with the size difference between him and Magnus, he was doubtful that he could please his pet, but he had fantasized about stuffing his whole servo in Magnus’ valve more than once. Rodimus undid the clasp on Magnus’ collar, and folded it before putting it down next to his paws. Even without the gear, Magnus kept up his petspace as he crawled over to the edge of the tub, dutifully following his captain. He dropped his fists on the edge of the tub, then reached one in to test the water.

The water displaced, almost overflowing, as the two entered the tub. They sat on opposite ends from each other, Magnus pulling his legs in and placing his servos on his knee joints so that Rodimus could fit at all. It was an unusual occurence for Magnus to climb into the tub with his armor on, but Rodimus wanted to treat his pet. Rodimus picked up one of the cleaning brushes from the side of the tub and dunked it in the water. He rubbed some of the polishing soap on it and gripped the handle.

“Let’s get you clean, big guy.” Rodimus positioned his legs underneath his body and kneeled, coming a little bit closer to Magnus’ height. Mags leaned forward, as did Rodimus, as the speedster began to wet the other’s armor. Magnus tilted his held up, allowing the speedster to rub at his neck. He cupped his free servo and gently splashed Magnus, then scrubbed over the spots with his polishing scrubber. Magnus had never used the brush, it was Rodimus’ to begin with, and Mags’ didn’t see the appeal in a shiny finish, but he never knew just how good it felt until Rodimus started scrubbing him down. Magnus’ engine rumbled and purred as he pushed into Rodimus’ busy servo.

“Feels good?” Rodimus placed his free servo on the side of the tub, resting his weight on it to prevent himself from toppling into Magnus. Mags’ purred again as Rodimus ran the brush over his shoulder. The captain placed the brush on the rim of the tub and turned around, coming back with one of the energon candies between his digits. He held it out to Magnus, who immediately took it from him, pulling Rodimus’ digits into his mouth and running his glossa over them. Rodimus couldn’t hold back a soft moan as he imagined what that glossa would feel like laving his valve. He pulled his servo away before he could get too heated. Magnus, sensing the other’s field, pushed closer to Rodimus. The speedster gripped the edges of the tub and followed suit, positioning himself to straddle Magnus’ legs and sit on top of his thighs. He reached up and scritched the underside of Magnus’ jawline and chin, then pulled him down for a kiss.

It was an awkward pose for Magnus, bending over so far down, but he’d do anything for his captain’s loving attention. A gentle kiss at the corner of Magnus’ lips urged both of them to push deeper. Rodimus leaned into Magnus, the bath water sloshing around them and threatening to spill. Once again, it was Rodimus who pulled back, still unsure about whether or not he would be able to please his partner, but Magnus’ flushed face made his engine rev. Rodimus shook himself from his thoughts and picked up the brush once more. He rubbed it against his palm, lathering the remaining soap before smoothing it over Magnus’ chassis. Even with the wooden handled, thick bristled brush between them, Rodimus could feel the thrum of Magnus’ spark, connecting through his own servo. Knowing this, Magnus gently held Rodimus’ other servo and placed it flat against his chassis, then looked up at Rodimus.

“Love you, big guy.” Rodimus murmured before kissing Mangus’ nose and continuing his scrubbing. He eventually abandoned the polishing brush, resting it aside, as he used his servos to rub the bubbles and lather across Magnus’ frame. His yellow digits smoothed over the the blue plating, rubbing in the light pink foam. He found gaps, toying with the sensitive wires underneath. He found one under Magnus’ chest plating and squeezed it, twisting it between his thumb and index. The pet’s vents hitched, soft, but the other’s audials picked it up. His other servo roamed, hooking his digits on the bottom edge of Magnus’ chassis plating and repeating the efforts of the other servo. Magnus looked down at him, optics narrowed as questioning accusation filled his field. Magnus was constantly more, well, frisky in his petspace, but he upheld a certain level of caution when it came to playing with Rodimus. Rodimus recalled seeing Megatron fragging his pet, longing to do the same, or even reverse the positions.

Magnus gasped as his modesty panels disengaged, sliding away. Rodimus spared a glance down between their two chassis to see the white and blue spike, jutting out in between Rodimus legs. He pulled his legs away, moving them from Magnus’ sides, and slipped further down the bath. Magnus’ spike was above average for a mech of his size, meaning that it was absolutely, unbearably big for Rodimus. The tip barely peaked out over the surface of the water. Rodimus leaned back as he turned on the handheld water nozzle and admired the sight in front of him. The ex-enforecer made no optic contact as he leaned against his side of the tub, servos loosely gripping the edge as pink foam slowly glided down his frame. Rodimus swiped his hand under the nozzle, testing the temperature. He took his time in adjusting the water pressure and shower head settings, glancing at Magnus out of the corner of his optic. Magnus caught his sly smirk and whined, rumbling his engine and bucking his hips.

“I know, baby.” Rodimus returned to Magnus from the far end of the bath, nozzle in his servo. “We need to get you cleaned up.” He unplugged the tub, letting the water begin to drain. He held the nozzle over Magnus’ shoulder, the gentle spray rinsing off the majority of the foam. Rodimus used his spare servo to rub at Magnus’ spike. The ex-enforcer huffed and pressed his back into his side of the tub. “I love your spike, baby, but…” Rodimus tried to wrap his hand around it, his digits unable to touch, “I want to see your valve.” The sentence wasn’t fully said before Magnus opened his valve cover, flinching at the warm water around him. “Good boy.”

Yellow biolights lit up small patches of the bath water, clouded and tinted pink by the polish, the glow drawing Rodimus’ servo towards them. Rodimus slipped his servo underwater, the other one turning off the flow of the nozzle behind him. He dropped the hose and nozzle into the water and focused his attention on Magnus. The captain used four of his digits just to cover the width of Magnus’ valve, pressing and rubbing at the sensitive folds. Rodimus found the other’s anterior node and pressed his index over it, causing Mags to jolt away with a yelp. 

“Sorry, big guy, guess you’re pretty sensitive there.” He focused more on trying to get his digits inside. He pressed one segment of his index into Magnus and received nothing more than a soft huff. Two segments, three, two whole digits, and still nothing. He pumped them in and out, the draining bath water sloshing around him, and Magnus still didn’t give a major reaction. Rodimus was about to lose patience and shove his entire servo into the soft mesh walls, but he worried about Mags’ response if he didn’t warn him first. Rodimus’ two digits searched along the calipers for Magnus’ ceiling node, but found nothing. Rodimus gave up and pulled his servo away, Magnus whimpering at its loss as his calipers squeezed down on nothing. 

“Don’t worry, big guy. I’ve got another idea.” Rodimus reached behind him and retrieved the nozzle once more. He turned on the flow and changed the settings on the spray until it was a strong jet. He lessened the pressure and took Magnus’ servo, spraying it. “That feel okay?” He asked. Magnus tilted his head and huffed, confused. Rodimus chuckled as he aimed the jet to the top of Magnus’ hip, slowly bringing it towards his valve. Magnus figured out what what happening soon enough, and nervousness flooded his field. “Don’t worry, it’s going to feel good in just a bit.” Rodimus didn’t feel the need to restate that Mags could tap out, he knew that his pet was well aware of the fact. Rodimus pushed the head of the nozzle underneath the water and aimed it at Magnus valve, letting the jet stimulate around his node. Magnus’ grip on the edge of the tub tightened as he gasped and writhed. “Good, big guy?”

Magnus shuttered his optics and nodded, legs straining to remain open for Rodimus. He bit his lip, barely holding back the moans and cries rising in his vocalizer. He whimpered and rolled his hips as best he could with his position, desperate for more. The water from the tub finally drained, and without the sloshing water to dampen it, the jet made Mags flinch, but moan nonetheless. With the harsh water stream and Rodimus’ gentle praising, it didn’t take long for the pet to be openly moaning and bucking against the spray. Magnus growled and moaned through clenched, snarling dentae, his digits threatening to crack the tub’s rim.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” Rodimus said, running his free servo along Magnus’ thigh, feeling the minute twitches and pulls in it. Pleasure was hissing and darting through the other’s sytems, his vocalizer spitting out static and growls along with low, deep moans. Rodimus couldn’t help but feel a little proud upon seeing his pet’s reaction. “Can you overload for me, baby?” With that, Magnus fell into a powerful overload, valve growing slick with his own transfluid, despite the steady jet of water. His head fell back with a loud moan, and his captain used his free hand to brace his legs, keeping them from shutting on the nozzle. Magnus’ spike spurted transfluid in heavy streaks, coating his chassis and abdominals with his own arousal. Rodimus ran the stream up and down the length of his valve, drawing out Magnus overload as long as possible, only when Magnus began to whimper and try to escape the stream did Rodimus shut the water off. 

“Such a good boy.” Rodimus leaned forward and took the space in between Magnus’ legs, kneeling up and kissing his pet’s cheek. Glancing down, he noticed that Magnus’ spike was still pressurized, “Little pent up, huh, puppy?” He reached down and palmed the tip, rubbing what he could reach from his angle. He deepened the kiss and continued to run his servo along Magnus’ spike. The other revved his engine, a rare and roaring sound, responding to the kiss. “I don’t think this is going to work.” Rodimus sat back and tried to think of a solution to Magnus’ problem. Rodimus turned on the nozzle again and Magnus creased his brow. “No, I’m just going to rinse you off.” Rodimus answered the silent question. He used a gentle flow to clean the transfluid off of Magnus’ chassis, then turned off the water and got out of the tub. Magnus stood up on shaky legs and joined his captain, sitting on the tiled floor and drip drying. Rodimus took up and towel from the rack beside the tub and ran it over Magnus’ frame, paying careful attention to his neck and his arms. Once he was mostly dry, Rodimus fetched the collar and paws and gently put them back on his pet. Once the collar was secure and Magnus was resting his paws on the tile beneath him, he shook his head and huffed, sitting up and following Rodimus out of the washracks and into the berthroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the good stuff and theres only going to be more next chapter


	3. Part 3

“I figured we’d be more comfortable here,” He practically threw himself onto the bed, his spoiler twitching in the sheets. “Plus, I figured all the heat in there wouldn’t be very good for my puppy.” He beckoned Magnus over onto the bed and giggled when the other clambered up next to him. Rodimus opened up his own valve panel and laid down on his back. 

“I don’t think I could take you, big guy, but...” He held his legs together and straightened them, pointing his toe-caps to the ceiling and slanting his legs towards his chassis in a show of flexibility that only had Magnus growing warmer. “C’mere.” 

Mags’ spike bobbed as he knelt over Rodimus, glancing up and down over him, trying to find the best position to use. Taking on his role as a pet, he sat back, and waited for Rodimus to figure it out. The captain thought back to what he had seen when Megatron took care of Magnus and recalled the position. Rodimus moved onto his hands and knees, keeping his legs together for Magnus to frag and keeping his elbows locked and optics staring seductively at his pet. 

The ex-enforcer knelt over Rodimus once again, and placed his paws between Rodimus’ shoulder spikes and his neck, carefully maneuvering around his kibble. He didn’t rest much weight on Rodimus, depending mostly on his own legs to keep him up. His spike prodded softly at the space between the speedster’s thighs and Mags’ field prickled with concern. 

“You won’t hurt me, big guy. Just frag right there.” Rodimus reasurred. After a little gentle coaxing, Magnus pushed forward, rolling his hips up to meet Rodimus’ own. He felt the slickness of Rodimus’ valve on the top side of his spike, the pressure around it, and Rodimus had Magnus’ ridging rubbing up against his node. The captain kept his position as Magnus tried another push. He pulled back until only the tip of his spike was between his captain’s thighs, then rocked forwards again, elliciting a groan from Rodimus, who reached between his legs and rubbed the head of Magnus’ spike as it poked out beneath him. 

“Good boy, making me feel so good…” Rodimus knew that he was goading him with the praising, setting the goal of getting Magnus to lose himself. Rodimus turned his helm to glance back at Magnus, and seeing him, optics hazy with lust, faceplates flushed, and lip caught between his dentae had Rodimus revving his engine, spurring Mags on even more. Magnus’ vocalizer let out a whine as he drew back and rocked in again. He rocked his hips into the heat, desperate to force his way into Rodimus’ valve, but he wouldn’t. Not without Rodimus telling him to. So, he settled for this, thrusting in and out, between his thighs and under his valve, as Rodimus palmed Mags’ spike whenever he could. 

“S-Slag, oh, Mags!” Magnus’ spike brushed up against the captain’s anterior node, Rodimus’ arms shook and gave way as he fell from his servos to his elbow joints. Magnus fell forwards with him, completely closing the gap between them as he pressed his chassis to Rodimus’ back and released his grip on the other’s shoulders. Magnus didn’t stop hammering into Rodimus, the force jostling him and sending him further up the berth as Magnus chased his own overload. Large, white servos gripped Rodimus’ spoiler and the speedster moaned, falling forward again, dropping onto his chassis as he pressed his face into a pillow, almost screaming in pleasure as spots threatened to overtake his visual range, “Yes! Right there, Mags!”

Above his captain, Magnus growled and roared his engine, digits tugging and pressing into Rodimus’ sensor lined spoiler, threatening to dent the delicate metal as his pistoning hips almost left paint transfers and definitely left dents. The captain whined and moaned, digits squeezing the pillow beneath his helm, almost tearing the soft covering as his arms strained and spoiler twitched in response to Magnus’ rough handling. His field filled with nothing but love and adoration for his dear pet as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his overload. 

Magnus fragged Rodimus’ thighs to the point where he was certain that he had rubbed off the paint from between them as he pressed his chassis to Rodimus’ spine and roared his overload. Rodimus shuddered underneath him, getting thrown over the edge as well as he buried his face in the pillow and howled. The speedster’s calipers cycled down on nothing and coated Magnus’ spurting spike in his transfluid, shaking and moaning as he came down from his climax. 

“Good boy, good boy, Magnus...” Rodimus turned and pressed the side of his face into the pillow, allowing his lips to mutter sweet praises for his pet. Magnus wrapped one arm around Rodimus’ chassis and lifted him off of the berth, using the other servo to pull the dirtied sheets off and onto the floor. 

He gently put Rodimus back down and laid down behind him, pulling his captain closer. “Such a good boy for me.” Rodimus murmured as he held Magnus’ paw to his chassis and began removing the glove. He placed the gloves on the berthside table next to him and did the same with the collar. Rodimus rolled over to face him and held the side of his face, thumb gently tracing his jawline. Magnus’ optics were barely open as he pressed into the servo. “How’re you feeling?”

It took Magnus a minute to recover from his overloads, and a minute more to bring himself back to a state where he could actually speak to Rodimus.

“Good.” Magnus hummed, voice soft and almost rough, as though he had been using it much more than he had. “I… I missed this.” Rodimus nodded and pressed his forehelm to Magnus’, sighing.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I want to make you feel good.” His hand fell to Magnus’ chassis and he felt the dull hum of his spark through his yellow digits, the pulse far calmer than it was before. “I want to do more of this. I don’t know how, but I’ll try.” Magnus smiled gently nodding and resting his servo over Rodimus’. “Get some rest, baby.” Rodimus said, pulling his servo away as he let Magnus rest his helm on his pillow and doze off into recharge. Rodimus was glad that he could find a way to please Magnus, and he was already thinking of several more as he dropped into recharge as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last bit for this fic just to wrap everything up. i swear i didnt intend to do 6000 words of this but ey ive realized i rly like writing these two so you can expect more of this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of my first time writing nsfw, and my first time writing fanfic since, like, inuyasha which was ten years ago or something. Mostly fluff this chapter, a little bit of prefacing, it'll get into the fun stuff next chapter. I didn't beta this, so if you find any errors, point them out in the comments!


End file.
